Truck trailers may include a deck system within the storage container of the trailer. Such a deck system oftentimes includes one or more panels which cooperate to create a platform spaced-apart from both the floor assembly and the roof assembly of the trailer in order to create an additional surface on which cargo may be placed. Oftentimes, the panels of the deck system are able to be moved to a stowed position when not needed and/or when loading and unloading the cargo within the storage container that is located below the deck system.